plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spineapple
. |flavor text = Don't let his gruff exterior fool you. He's always looking out for the little guy.}} Spineapple is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play and has 3 . He does not have any traits, and his ability gives all plants with no strength on the field, including him, +2 when he is played. Origins He is based on the pineapple (Ananas comosus), a tropical plant with edible multiple fruit. His name is a portmanteau of "spine," referring to the spikes he has, and "pineapple," the real-life plant he is based on. His description references his ability, as he is said to be "looking out for the little guy," i.e. the weak plant with no strength. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Plants with no Strength get +2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Don't let his gruff exterior fool you. He's always looking out for the little guy. Strategies With Spineapple goes well with any plant with no strength like or to put a little more hurt in your opponent's side. or Water Chestnut synergize especially well with him due to their Team-Up trait, high health, and low cost, as well as Hibernating Beary, who will pressure your opponent into dealing with it as it doesn't leave them alone, even if it hasn't been hurt. This plant can also restore strength that other plants have lost from cards like Nibble, Stupid Cupid, , Pied Piper, and Shrink Ray. However, keep in mind that if you want to use this card alongside other stat-boosting cards such as Berry Angry or Storm Front, it is better to play this card first, as playing him after the previously mentioned cards will make his ability useless. Also, you still need to be careful against heroes because Weed Spray and Rolling Stone can still destroy plants with Spineapple's strength boost, so you must play Spineapple carefully if your opponent saves 3 brains or more. However, Spudow can use Berry Angry or Storm Front to boost the plants' strength even further, rendering them invulnerable to said zombie tricks, while Grass Knuckles can also boost plants further with cards such as Fertilize, although it may take more time than Spudow to make a formidable defense due to those cards usually only boosting one plant at a time. Unfortunately, Spineapple faces competition against Three-Nut and Loco Coco. Three Nut will forcibly change the strength stats of any other played plant into 3 regardless of the strength level of a plant it was before, while Loco Coco has good tribe synergy and provides a better boost to plants with no strength, on top of creating 0-strength plants if the player lacks them. Spineapple has the advantage of his effect taking place immediatly, and to all plants on board, so with a full setup it would be better than three-nut. As for Loco Coco, he costs twice as much and requires a Nut to activate his strength-boosting ability, and is equally vulnerble if comfronted by certain combos. Thus, Spineapple can still find a spot in many Guardian Decks. Against If there are a lot of plants on the field, Spineapple can cause a lot of mayhem. The best method of disposing of these plants is Weed Spray, as long as the plants are not boosted in any way. This is especially helpful for destroying plants with high health like Wall-Nut. However, if there are not that many plants on the field, using Rolling Stone can also work. Additionally, using stat-decreasing tricks like Nibble can help ease the situation. Gallery Spineapple stats.png|Spineapple's statistics Spineapple card new.png|Spineapple's card SpineappleGrayedOutCommonCard.png|Spineapple's grayed out card SpineappleCardImage.png|Spineapple's card image Spineapple HD.png|HD Spineapple Spineappletex.png|Spineapple's textures Spiky Leaves projectile texture.png|Spineapple's leaf textures SpineappleAttack.png|Spineapple attacking Spineapple2.png|Spineapple destroyed Double Strike Spineapple.jpg|Spineapple with the Double Strike trait Shrunken Spineapple.jpeg|Spineapple shrunken by Shrink Ray RollingStoneDestroyingSpineapple.jpg|Rolling Stone being played on Spineapple GardeningGlovesSpineapple.png|Gardening Gloves being played on Spineapple SpineappleProfileRank30Multiplayer.jpg|Spineapple as the profile picture for a Rank 30 player Old Spineapple description.png|Spineapple's statistics Spineapple card.png|Spineapple's card Spineapple unlocked.png|Spineapple unlocked Choice between Backyard Bounce and Spineapple.jpeg|The player having the choice between Spineapple and Backyard Bounce as the prize for completing a level LScaper.PNG|Landscaper activating his ability on Spineapple Rank30.png|Spineapple as the profile picture for a Rank 30 player Category:Plants Category:Fruit cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants